Information handling devices (“devices”), for example tablets, smart phones, e-readers, etc., often have virtual keyboards. Virtual keyboards are useful but lack the comfort of using a physical keyboard. For users that prefer or need to use a physical keyboard, there is a requirement for a separate (e.g., wireless) or detachable physical keyboard for use with such devices. Some form factors include slide-out keyboards. Examples of information handling devices that are used in combination with a detachable physical keyboard include the MICROSOFT SURFACE tablet computing device. MICROSOFT SURFACE is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and other countries.